Zelda: Angry Blaze
Zelda: Ocarina of Time has always been one of my all-time favorite games, and I've started playing it since I was 7. But after the experience I've had, I may never look at it the same way again. It started off as a cloudy day. I was bored, I had basically nothing to do. Basketball? No. TV? No. Then I decided to play Ocarina of Time, which I haven't played in a long time. So I grabbed my Ocarina of Time cartridge, and popped it into my Nintendo 64. I started playing, and everything was perfectly fine. I decided to revisit the Fire Temple, just to relive my childhood, so I went there. Things were perfectly fine, until I decided to do a cool trick on a Fire Keese. I got out my Megaton Hammer, and as the Fire Keese approached, I was ready. Just before the Fire Keese touched me, I backfliped, and Link instantly died as he was set on fire. I mean, I had all Heart Containers, and the Fire Keese killed me! What the fuck? I expected the Game Over screen to come on, but instead, the screen went pitch black. It was like that for 5 seconds, until: "Link, do you know how it feels?" I was shocked. Th-The game had never said that before, the game couldn't have! Then I was transported to Kakariko Village on fire. "Let's play a game, shall we?" "Wh-What game?", I thought. Was it not to touch the fire? I thought that, and used Nayru's Love. I wanted to go to Death Mountain, to just go back to the freaking Fire Temple. I ran carefully, trying not to touch the fire. Suddenly, fire appeared on Link, and the screen went pitch black again. "Link..." Then I was in a pitch black hallway, and I was Young Link, with no items, sword, shield, equipment whatsoever. I made Link run through the deep, dark hallway, and it seemed to go on forever. But one thing that I noticed, was as I ran through the hallway, I could see a dark purple orb, like some weird soul looking for help. As I got closer and closer, the orb became much more clearer. "You're getting closer..." I knew the orb had said that, and the orb appeared to be the form of Blaze the Cat from Sonic. When I finally got to the orb, the screen went pitch black yet again, this time for 15 seconds before I saw a most disturbing sight. It was a ghoulish version of Blaze, and she didn't seem to look very pretty anymore. Her whole face was especially disturbing, too. She was indeed angry, like I did something wrong, and she was staring straight into my soul, though her face wasn't facing toward me. Fire was surrounding her, and her nose was so realistic, it was like staring at a puma. You could also see whiskers dots nearby her nose, and did you see the veins in her neck? Oh, god. Then a text box came up, and said: "Do you know how it feels, to hurt fire?" I remembered the Fire Keese when she said that. I HAD hurt the Fire Keese! "Now your soul will be taken into my world..." The screen went pitch black again. Then it showed Link, his heart pierced out by a wooden pole, and his eyes were bleeding, despite the fact that you couldn't see it. I could tell, because I saw blood dripping away from the pole. The Dodongo's Cavern theme was playing as I saw this dreadful sight. The screen went pitch black for the final time, and the freaking theme was still playing. I ejected the cartridge, and put it back in. I turned it on, but still pitch black. I ejected it again, this time blowing into the cartridge, and put it back in again. Turned it on, and still pitch black. Then I realized, the game had broke. Broken all because of that hidious monster! I cried, mourning for my game for what seemed like forever. Then... "Hello..." It was a female whisper, and I looked behind, to see the hidious version of Blaze. And she was growling. I was shocked out of my wits. -Ninni973 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game